


Intertwined Sunshine

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, trying a slightly different style!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Sig and Amitie are spending time together watching the clouds. Sig keeps getting distracted.





	Intertwined Sunshine

He’d always been told that he wasn’t supposed to stare at the sun. It was big and bright, loud and beautiful - it grabbed everyone’s attention as it lit up the world around it even as the clouds blew by and obscured its light. He knew he couldn’t look for too long - something that brilliant and radiant was sure to make him go blind if he wasn’t careful. Yet, Sig decided it didn’t matter - his eyes looked odd enough as it was, all mismatched and half-lidded, to say nothing of his crimson and gnarled hand, so, if he were to  _ really _ be blinded, it was better to have gotten an eyeful of something  _ wonderful _ before it happened.

So, with that in mind, he found himself starting at Amitie as she laid next to him on top of a grassy hill. He admired the dimples that dotted each cheek as she smiled, the shimmer in her eyes as she excitedly shot her right hand up and pointed in the sky, proudly exclaiming, “Look! That one looks like a bird, don’t you think?” Her hand dropped back down next to his, a mere moment of confidence or carelessness away from woven fingers and blushed cheeks. She turned towards him, a flash of concern quickly concealed with a playful smile as she asked, “You okay? The sky’s up there, you know!” she added with a laugh, the sound of it lighter than any cloud in the sky.

“Which one was it?” He followed her arm up to the sky and listened, her voice warm and sweet like a summer breeze, as she traced the shape of a beak and wings over one of the clouds with her finger. “Oh, there it is,” he replied idly, his eyes drawn back to her golden hair, wild and untamed, poking out from beneath her hat.

“Get real - you’re not even looking!” She took her hand and lightly tapped the tip of his nose with a grin “What’s got you all distracted, Sig?” she asked, her expression softening as she set her hand down maybe a hair’s width closer than before.

“It’s just…” He turned his head forward, his eyes darting up and around as a warm blush crept into his cheeks. He scanned the skyline, trying to think of an excuse before he smiled at his own luck. “That cloud kind of looks like you.”

“What? Which one?”

“This one.” He pointed at the cloud, her reflection above them, tracing the shape of her hat, the fluffy tufts of hair jutting out from the sides, and the slope of her jawline as the wind pushed her across the sky. “You see?”

Amitie studied the shape of the cloud, her face scrunched with determination as she followed the trail of his fingertip with her own. “Oh, I see it now!” she exclaimed at least, setting her hand down even closer to his. “It  _ does _ kind of look like me! You’ve got a pretty good eye for cloud watching!”

_ You’re much prettier than the clouds, though, _ he thought with a smile. He closed his eye with a contented sigh, overwhelmed by the sky and the ball of sunshine next to him. He opened his eyes and snuck another sideways glance towards her, his blood freezing in a flash as he looked at her, eyes widened and white and hand clasped tightly over her mouth. He turned his body towards her, sitting up slightly. “Amitie?”

“Did you just…” she started softly, her voice full of uncertainty as she sat upright and pulled her hand from her mouth down to her heart. Her eyes locked onto his, piercing straight through him as she raised her voice and asked, “You think I’m pretty?”

_ Oh, _ he thought as his heart turned to lead and stopped in his chest, the color draining from his face.  _ Oh no, _ he thought as he stared hopelessly back at her, his mind short-circuiting and unable to look away as she loomed over him. He watched her eyes burn in front of him and thought of solar flares - incredible eruptions of energy on the surface of the sun powerful enough to disrupt radio waves on the planet’s surface - and wondered how they could possibly feel so spine-chillingly cold.

“Sig?”

He forced himself upright and dropped his head into his hands, still trying and failing to come up with an excuse or explanation. He put his hands to the ground and muttered something between an apology and a farewell - the exact words, he wasn’t sure of himself - and started to stand up.

“Wait!” Amitie cried, darting forward and latching both of her hands onto his left arm. “You don’t have to leave!” Despite the panic washing over him in waves, he turned towards her in time to catch her eyes darting away, her cheeks turning a faint pink. “I, um,” she started, her grip tightening, her brow furrowing, her lips pursing together as she sought out the right words. She looked directly at him, green meeting blue and red as she said, “I think you’re pretty, too!”

Sig blinked once. Then, twice. Then, a third time as his blood started to thaw in his veins and his heart began to beat again. “What?”

“Oops!” She took her hands from his and threw them into the air, flailing them around as she tried to explain herself. “I meant to say handsome! Or, well, I guess you could be pretty, too - I never really understood the difference? Not to say I don’t know what those words mean - I totally do! It’s just, I mean, well, I guess-”

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as his body relaxed. He sat still in the grass, awestruck and unable to focus as Amitie rambled on and on, her gestures growing wilder, her face turning redder, her voice sounding more and more flustered with each passing second. He shook his head, trying to dislodge at least one of the many different thoughts rattling around in his mind. “So, you… That didn’t… You  _ really…?_”

Amitie stopped and looked at him before letting out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed!” she said, trying to catch her breath. “I think I’m embarrassed enough for the both of us.” She smiled as her face started fading to its usual color, her cheeks stubbornly holding onto some of their rosy red, and set her hand down on top of his. “Are we good?”

He looked at her hand over his, following it up her arm until he fell into her eyes, shining, radiant and filled with sincerity. Hesitantly, as if her hand was a fragile flower blossom, he turned his hand beneath hers and clasped her palm with his own. He nodded his head to her, hoping his smile could convey everything his mouth couldn’t say.

She let out a sigh of relief before returning his smile tenfold. The pair lifted their heads skywards, watching the clouds floating freely above them, dancing and swirling into shapes in the wind. She squeezed his hand with hers and let out another quiet sigh. "I love you, Sig.”

He turned towards her slowly, his breath stolen by the soft smile she wore across her face. Carefully, he loosened his grip and turned his hand outward slightly, unfurling his fingers, his heart fluttering as she did the same, before folding his fingers into hers until their hands fell into place, perfectly aligned and intertwined. “Love you, too, Amitie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to be a little more descriptive with physical appearances and emotions - let me know if it paid off!


End file.
